


Merry Christmas

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco host Christmas dinner for everyone
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Getting ill derailed my attempt to do this in 25 days, but here it is, the final instalment. Thank you to everyone who has read my ficlets, I hope you all had happy holidays!

“Has everyone got enough turkey?” Harry asked, raising his voice to be heard over the chatter of the children.

“Yes!” a chorus of replies came. 

“Good,” Harry said, setting the carving knife down. “Then let’s tuck in,” he finished, sitting down beside Draco. 

Draco looked across at him. “Is this what you had in mind when you said you wanted a family Christmas?” 

Harry nodded, giving Draco a tired smile. “Yes,” he said. “I know it’s been a lot of work, and that it might seem weird, but this is what Christmas should be about, don’t you think?”

Draco returned the smile and nodded. “Yes,” he said. “I suppose it is.”

Harry looked down the table fondly. Beside him, Albus Severus and Scorpius were busy comparing the size of their roast potatoes, James was next to them, eating quietly and trying to pretend he wasn’t there. Beside him, Lily Luna was trying in vain to stab a Brussel sprout with her fork until Ginny took pity on her and helped. Blaise was on Ginny’s other side, piling an impossible amount of food onto his plate. On the opposite side of the table, Ron and Hermione sat either side of Rose, with Hugo between Hermione and Teddy. At the far end of the table, Andromeda and Narcissa sat talking between themselves quietly. 

“I’m just sorry that Mr and Mrs Weasley couldn’t be here,” Harry said. “But we’ll see them tomorrow.”

Draco smiled again and nodded. “Sounds good,” he said. “I have to admit this hasn’t been as bad as I thought it might be.”

“I’m glad,” Harry said, smiling. “I wanted it to be special for all of us, and I’m glad that Ginny being here isn’t awkward for you.” 

Draco shook his head, glancing down the table to where Ginny was laughing with Blaise. “How could it be? Look how happy she makes one of my best friends.” 

“Yeah… _that_ was a turn up for the books, wasn’t it?” Harry said. “They do make a good couple though.” 

“The only other person missing is Pansy,” Draco added. “But I can’t remember the last time she stayed in England for Christmas.” 

“Maybe next year will be the one,” Harry said, reaching out and patting Draco’s hand. 

“Maybe,” Draco nodded. “We’ll see. Until then, this is perfect.” 

Harry smiled and leaned across to kiss Draco, despite the full plates of food in front of them. 

“Ew! Dad!” the cry came from Albus, while Lily giggled beside him. 

“Oh, finished comparing potatoes, have you?” Harry asked as he pulled away from Draco with a chuckle. 

“We haven’t done the crackers!” Albus replied, ignoring Harry’s comment. 

“Oh, yes,” Harry said, looking around. “Go and get them Al,” he added. “Give one to everyone.” 

Albus jumped up and ran to get the big box of wizarding crackers from under the Christmas tree. He was back in seconds, handing a cracker to everyone around the table. Then, he threw himself back into his seat beside Scorpius, holding out his cracker eagerly. 

Harry laughed and turned to Draco. “Shall we?” 

“I suppose we must,” Draco replied, giving a mock sigh. Then he grinned, taking hold of the other end of the cracker that Harry was holding out to him. 

Harry grinned back and pulled, laughing as the cracker exploded loudly, showering them with live mice. 

“Oh, brilliant,” Draco said, waving away the cloud of blue smoke that had enveloped them. “Just what we need, some mice!” 

Harry laughed again. “I’m sure they’ll find their way out,” he said. “Failing that, we give them to Al and Scorpius to take back to Hogwarts with them.”

Draco laughed too, leaning into Harry slightly to watch as everyone else began to pull their cracker. He realised that Harry was right. This really was what Christmas should be about.


End file.
